


Adjustments

by shadowglove88



Series: Bloodville Series [6]
Category: Smallville/Blood Ties
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/pseuds/shadowglove88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Henry are happy now that they are finally together, but both have to start adjusting to each other's lives, like Chloe's knack of getting herself in constant trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

> Last of the Bloodville Series

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/shadowglove88/pic/000adbef/)

 

 

 

Ever since things between Chloe and Henry had progressed from friends to...to what they were now...things had been a mixture of sexy/chaotic. On the one hand there was the sex...which she had no reason to complain about. It was hot and hardcore and constant. Having a vampire for a lover had its many advantages, and Chloe had never experienced such bone-deep satisfaction as she did when Henry was sheathed deep inside of her. Their friendship didn't change, only difference was the sex added to everything, and she quite enjoyed that. Of course when Henry had to go out and feed on other women it annoyed her now more than before, but she could contain any dissatisfaction with the knowledge that either she'd be in his bed or he'd be in hers, there was definitely no room for someone else...or time for that matter.

But with the good came the bad, and just as equally passionate as Henry Fitzroy was, he was protective. He'd always been worrisome and overprotective when it came to her and her job, but now that they were...intimate...it'd gotten worse. He'd also gotten more jealous, possessive, and paranoid.

It was cute most of the time, but sometimes she just wanted to nail him into a coffin and drop him to the bottom of the first sea she could find.

Like times like this.

"This is my job, Fitzroy." She glared at him as she finished her glass of bourbon. "It was my job long before I met you, and it's going to continue being my job whether you like it or not."

Rudy, from where he was hovered in the air going over the first draft of Blood Bride's next volume, looked up at the source material for the valkyrie protagonist of the series, Chlea Suleman, and her vampire friend/turned lover, Harry Finnegan. "Henry, should you have learnt by now that you can't boss Chloe around. She'll storm out of here, ignore you for weeks, and you'll spend all of them sulking and missing her and I refuse to put up with you acting like a spoilt brat anymore."

Henry glared at the ghost he shared his apartment with. "You. Zip it. I do not sulk."

"You kinda do." Chloe interjected, trying in vain to keep her teasing smile in check as she put down her now empty glass. "That royal upbringing and the spoiling you must have had shows terribly."

"It does not!" Henry turned on her, glaring.

"Does too." Rudy scoffed.

"Undeniably." Chloe laughed, giving a little shriek when Henry snarled and pushed her up against the wall, eyes bleeding black, feature shifting slightly to resemble the more feral look he got when he vamped out. "Oh." She poked out her bottom lip. "Did we hurt your feelings?"

Henry glared at her. "A vamped out vampire has you against the wall, and you don't have a lick of fear." He pushed her harder. "Don't you get how foolhardy that is? My kind are beasts! It's still in my nature to drink from you!"

"Why don't you?" She shot back. "If you can bite those floozies why not me?"

He narrowed his midnight black eyes. "I will not make you cattle."

Chloe gazed up into his eyes before glancing away once her phone beeped. "I have to go." She reached up and cupped his cheek, pressing a kiss to his lips, before ducking under his arms and escaping his hold, going towards the door. "Dawn's in less than an hour."

"How coincidental that lately whenever I don't want you to do a case you always end up having to work it during the sunlight, when I conveniently enter into a mini coma." Henry growled from behind her, neither turning to look at the other, backs facing.

Chloe's hand halted on the door handle, before she sighed and opened the door, escaping the apartment and the vampire within, knowing she couldn't say anything because his insinuations were correct.

She purposely timed things like that when he was being difficult.

A part of her felt guilty for it, knowing that he was worried because he didn't trust magic because of all of the evil it'd done and how much it'd made him lose...but he'd been coming around to it and its place in her job...yet now that they were together he seemed to have regressed. He'd been with a witch before, who'd used her magic against him to keep him like a love slave, and Chloe sometimes wondered if he worried she'd do something like that to him. It hurt her to wonder things like that so she tried not to think of it at all, instead just focus on her job, on what she did well and enjoyed doing.

Dialing a number as she left Henry's apartment building, Chloe sent a near guilty look up towards the floor his huge apartment was on before looking away, sighing as she ran her hand over her hair. "Hey, it's me."

"You got rid of the vampire?"

She frowned. "I'm alone."

"Good. Tell me where you are and I'll come to you."

She gave him the directions to the diner two blocks down and waited with a cup of coffee and a plate of untouched pancakes. Her green gaze rose to meet him as he entered the diner, and motioned for him to join her.

"You know how hard it is to meet you without Fitzroy tailing you like some demented stalker?" Happy grumbled, pulling off his cap and sitting across from her. "Especially now that you're banging him!"

Chloe glared at the short, chubby man. "Do you have what I asked for or not?"

"Chloe baby, when have I ever not come through for you?" Her supplier, both of information and special artifacts, gave her a lurid smile before reaching it his coat and pulling out a paper bag, sliding it over to her over the table. "Straight from the horses mouth." He smirked. "Or the virgin's tomb. Whatever."

Chloe picked up the paper bag and peered inside at what was there, before placing it inside of her messenger bag and handing Happy a wad of cash. "You know that if this isn't genuine I'm going to come back and beat your ass."

"I'm offended." Happy flicked the money by his ear, having a knack of being able to count it that way, before being satisfied that the amount he'd asked for had been delivered, and he put it away. "That's the real deal. Grounded bones from a sacrificed male virgin." Happy shook his head. "Sorry bastard. Not only did he get sacrificed, but he hadn't even gotten any."

Taking a sip of her coffee, Chloe refused to comment on that.

Happy eyed her. "Ingredients like that...what sort of magic are you doing sugarlips? And how are you able to do this and Fitzroy not have a clue? Everyone knows his stance on magic, even if it comes from you."

Chloe continued to eye Happy. "I don't pay you to ask questions."

"Nah, you just like the excuse to see me, don't deny it baby." Happy winked, sliding out and putting his cap back on. "See you the next time you need some excitement in your life."

Shaking her head at him as he left the diner, Chloe turned her attention to the jar of grounded bones in her bag, and sighed.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"How's he?" Chloe asked, pulling off her jacket and resting it by her bag as she headed towards the room, where the fevered murmurings could be heard even on the other side of the closed door.

Lucy Lane, her baby cousin, now a grown woman and a mother, hugged herself, looking fatigued from the many days of no sleep. "He's not getting any better, but I've left the recorder on full time like you told me."

"Good." Chloe nodded, sighing as she pulled out the jar of grounded bones and set it on a table with other dark and hard to get ingredients. "I almost have everything to perform the ritual." She sighed, turning to her frazzled cousin. "I'd usually have everything by now, but I can't ask all the ingredients from the same person, I can't have them knowing what I'm doing. So I have four or five different sources getting different ingredients that on their own could be used for millions of different spells." She accepted the cup of water Lucy passed her, taking a sip and swallowing before continuing. "All I need are the umbilical cord of a child who died at birth, and the last breath of someone who died before they should have."

Lucy paled slightly, nodding. "Thank you, Chloe. If anything happened to Luke because of my stupidity as a child-!"

"He'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to him." Chloe promised her cousin, putting down the glass of water and placing her hands on Lucy's trembling shoulders. "You were alone and drawn into cults that promised you a family. What matters is that you escaped once you realized what they planned on doing to your firstborn child whenever he was born, and you've tried to stay off of the radar to keep Luke safe." Chloe sighed. "Problem with it was that the cult you fell into weren't just the wannabes, they were the real deal, and its hard to hide from witchcraft forever."

Lucy took in a ragged breath. "I can't lose my baby, Chloe. He's everything to me!"

"I know that." Chloe whispered, bringing her cousin in for a tight hug. "I'm not going to let them have him."

"But this spell...you say its really dark magic." Lucy held her tightly, shaking. "After what happened with you and Asteroth-."

"I'll be fine." Chloe promised. "And so will Luke. I promise."

"Thank you." Lucy broke down in tears.

Chloe held her cousin close, and looked out at the window at the high-noon sun, praying that she hadn't just lied to Lucy.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Luke Lane was speaking in latin.

And in greek.

And in Italian.

All in his sleep.

Chloe sat down next to her cousin's eight year old and sighed, running her hand over his warm forehead, the microphones all around the room recording his words and sending them to her computers, the programs she had running continuously translating and transcribing what he was saying. They seemed to be prophecies of things to come, and it would make sense, the cult that Lucy had been a part of as a teenager had chosen her to carry whom they called the Illuminated One, who would open up the mysteries of the universe and help them conquer the world. Once she'd realized that they planned on highjacking her womb Lucy had hightailed out of there and had been basically on the run. When, a couple of years later, she got pregnant with Luke, she'd redoubled her efforts to stay off of the grid, basically a ghost and memory to her family.

But once Luke turned eight he'd started getting sick, started having these fits in which he seemed to be in a trance and spoke word she'd thought were gibberish until he's spoken Italian...well...Lucy had returned, knowing that her past had caught up with her. She'd been searching on her own for help, and when she'd discovered in surprise that the one the shamans and witch doctors told her to see was none other than her very own cousin, Lucy had arrived in Metropolis and just as she'd found Chloe Luke had fallen into his preaching sickness. The boy was unconscious, constantly running a fever, and endlessly spewing forth words of this divine religion Chloe had never heard of before, and proclaiming things which would happen in the future and other such words.

Chloe knew that the cult had always probably just been one step behind Lucy, and now that Luke's abilities were beginning to open up, they were going to be able to sense that and find him. The protective sigils in her apartment weren't going to keep Luke hidden forever. And if those bastards got to the boy he'd be sacrificed, his heart devoured by the cult leader, whom would become the Shadowed One. She wasn't going to let that happen.

Chloe's cellular vibrated in her pocket, and she pulled away, sighing as she saw the number. The sun had gone down moments ago so she'd truly known who it would be, but seeing Henry's name flashing on her caller I.D. made her flinch.

Standing, she slipped out of the room and went to the window. "Sleep well?"

"I don't want to keep fighting with you." Henry sighed softly. "Why do we keep fighting?"

She leaned her forehead against the glass. "Because you don't want to lose me to my magic?"

He was silent. "You home or out working?"

"I'm in the middle of a job." She failed to tell him she was working it from home. "It's a bit intense, so I'm going to be staying away for a while."

"I want to help."

"Henry..."

"No, Chloe, I want to help you." Henry replied determinedly. "You're going to do this whether I like it or not, and I'd feel better knowing that I was there with you. I-I don't like magic, we've fought over this issue enough times, but I love you, I trust you-and I want to be there for you."

She closed her eyes tightly. "Sometimes I do dark magic Henry. You will never understand or agree to that. You'll never trust it."

"But I'll always trust you." He whispered.

A soft smile touched her lips. "Since when did you get so good with your words?"

He chuckled. "I always have been, you're only noticing it now."

Chloe took in a deep breath, smile fading. "I'm in the middle of something, Henry, and its dangerous, and I'm going to have to do something you're not going to like at all."

"I can deal with it." He replied.

She nodded although she knew he couldn't see her. "Come to my house. The wards will let you through but you'll feel a little drained. It's normal, don't worry about it."

"I'll be there soon." He promised before hanging up.

Chloe brought her hand to her heart, before turning, hearing knock on her door. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, knowing it couldn't be Henry, but the sigils weren't flashing in warning, and when she peeked out she smield as she recognized the older face on the other side.

Opening the door, Chloe motioned to her guest. "Come in."

Zatanna was still devastatingly beautiful in her late forties, yet her usually twinkling eyes were darkened as she entered and caused the door to close with a flick of her fingers. "The only reason I am giving this to you is because I trust you, Chloe Sullivan."

"I know." Chloe nodded, reaching for the bag the magician passed her. "And I appreciate it."

"What's going on?" Zatanna frowned, gazing around the apartment. "If you're asking for something like what's in that bag...things have to be dire."

"It is." Chloe assured her. "And I need your help. I-I need to cast a spell that's too powerful for me to do alone."

Zatanna's frown deepened. "I think you need to offer me some coffee and tell me everything from the beginning."

The blonde nodded, and did just that.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Henry and Zatanna had never met before, but they'd heard of each other through Chloe. Both were slightly wary of each other but were more wary of the spell Chloe was planning on casting more, voicing their shared concerns. Thankfully before Chloe had to defend herself from both of them Lucy woke up and stumbled out into the living room, coming upon both the magician and the vampire for the first time. Her tears and hugs of thanks for their parts in helping her son were enough to shut both Henry and Z up, although both continued sending Chloe nervous and worried looks throughout her preparations.

It was a dangerous and dark spell, but Chloe wasn't going to fuss over either detail since the life of her cousin's child lay on the balance, and neither Z nor Henry could really say anything about it either, although they both obviously wanted to.

Gathering all the many different ingredients she'd had to gather, Chloe ignored the wide-eyed glances Z and Henry shared, and sent Lucy an encouraging smile. Placing the ingredients in the cauldron in the middle of the pentagram drawn beneath she could feel Z drawing her own power to her and she silently thanked her friend for this willingness to help her despite the darkness of the ritual and the ingredients. As she placed the last ingredient, continuing to whisper the words below her breath, they suddenly caught on fire, boiling and bubbling.

Zatanna joined in the chant, stepping forwards, reaching out and placing her hand in Chloe's.

The second their hands clasped the flames exploded into bright purple raising high and ferocious, images of those who'd died to contribute the ingredients and the pains and suffering they'd gone through echoing.

Lucy gasped and brought her hand to her mouth, eyes filling with tears.

Henry narrowed his eyes but didn't move.

Finally the last death echo disappeared as the fire swarmed back down into the cauldron and disappeared.

Zatanna and Chloe yanked their hands apart, going silent, ending the ritual.

As one the women collapsed to the ground.

"Chloe!" Henry yelled as he and Lucy hurried to the women, Lucy going to Zatanna and Henry concentrating on Chloe as he pulled her onto his lap. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"It's a very...powerful spell." Zatanna coughed, slowly getting to her feet with Lucy's help. "We'll be fine, just very weak for the next week or so."

"Baby?" Henry whispered, cupping Chloe's face, not taking Zatanna's word for it.

"I'm fine Henry." She smiled up at him, cupping his face. "Just tired."

"Ugh, you two make me wanna find me husband. It's disgusting." Zatanna sighed, shaking her head as she grabbed a goblet and used a serving spoon to reach into the cauldron and fill the goblet with the liquid left behind from the ritual. She passed the goblet to Lucy. "Here. You must make him drink it all. It has to be given by the person who loves him the most."

"Thank you." Lucy whispered to them both. "Thank you so much!" And with that she hurried to the room where her ailing son was.

Zatanna followed after her to oversee the administration of the potion that would redeem the boy's life by infusing it with the sacrifice of others, their sacrifice covering him and removing his own future own, removing the visions-the reason he'd be sacrificed. The magician sent Chloe a look as she entered the room while reaching for her phone, probably dialing Ollie's number.

Chloe and Henry remained sitting on the floor, Chloe leaning back against the vampire, Henry encircling her in his arms.

Green eyes closed. "Those cultist are not going to be happy with me when they find out I put out the light of their Illuminated One."

"We can handle them." Henry replied, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Especially if you were to move in with me it'd make it easier. You'd have a vampire guarding you at night, and a ghost during the day."

Chloe laughed softly, tired. "I'm sure it would."

There was a moment's silence, before: "I'm serious, you know."

Her eyes opened as she turned in his hold, gazing up in his face. "You're asking me to move in with you?"

He nodded.

She smiled, reaching up to cup his cheek. "You won't be able to stand it. I'd make your Penthouse my own little stereotyped witch's hut."

"This place doesn't look like a witch's hut." He countered.

Her lips twitched. "It's be filled with protective sigils-."

"We'd greatly need them-you attract far too much trouble." He replied good-naturedly.

She let out a little bark of laughter. "I'd have to bring my magical gear, my grimoires-."

"If you recall, I have some grimoires stored away myself." Henry reminded.

"I dry herbs and grow others to help in my rarer potions, your place would smell like a greenhouse-."

"I never use my exclusive access to the roof. You could easily make it into a large greenhouse." Henry reached down and caressed her cheek, his grin tender. "Think of all the plants you could add to your collection but couldn't because you didn't have the space."

Chloe's lips were parted as she gazed up into his eyes and realized that he was extremely serious, and seemed to have already thought of every single opposition she might give and had already formulated a way of getting around every single one of them.

It was incredibly sweet.

The blonde took in a deep breath and eyed him. "You'll be surrounded by magic day and night, and I won't give up my job just because I'm living with you."

"I know," Henry's blue orbs gazed down into her green ones. "You'd have to deal with living with Rudy...we'll all make sacrifices."

She laughed. "You're so mean!"

He chuckled, dimples deep. "Come on...Rudy and his crush from beyond the grave will always side with you so you know you'll always win our arguments."

Strength returning to her, Chloe smiled teasingly. "Are you sure this isn't just because you need more inspiration for Blood Bride?"

Henry brought a hand to his heart. "You caught me." He then pulled her into him, pressing a kiss to her lips. "You see, I think it's time Chlea and Harry got into a seriously committed relationship."

"Oh you do, do you?" She smiled, caressing his cheek.

"Yes I do," he nodded with a tender smile on his face. "Because while she turns his world upside down and makes him go insane with worry most of the time...he can't imagine spending the rest of eternity with anyone else."

Chloe's eyes twinkled with unshed tears as she cleared her throat and nodded. "I'm thinking Chlea would be a fool to turn down a guy like that."

"She would, I agree." Henry chuckled.

Chloe laugher, surging up to kiss him.

He groaned, pulling her closer before slowly beginning to lower her to the floor.

"Chloe! He's awake and well-oh my!" Lucy's voice broke into the moment. "I am so sorry!"

"Oh god." Zatanna's voice groaned. "Where the hell is Ollie? You guys are killing me here!"

Chloe and Henry pulled apart and gave the women a sheepish smile before Henry finally stood and helped her to her feet.

"You have work to do, Miss Sullivan." Henry slapped her butt as she made her way towards the room...and the two women in the doorway giving her amused looks.

"So do you, Mr. Fitzroy," she turned towards him, grin bright. "You're in charge of the packing."

Henry grinned brightly, dimples deep. "On it."

"I'm leaving. The pheromones you two are letting out are dizzying and sickening. I'm gone." With that, and a kiss to Chloe's cheek, Zatanna was gone.

Lucy looked between the two of them before grinning. "I'm going to, uh, make some coffee, in the kitchen, way over there."

Chloe watched her go with amusement. "Just as subtle as Lois."

Henry was suddenly in front of her, giving her a kiss. "What do you want me to start packing first?"

Chloe looked around her. "The books I guess."

"Good," he brushed a golden lock out of her face. "Let's get you home."

She turned back to him and smiled.

She liked the sound of that.


End file.
